Noël, Noël
by Aoshika October
Summary: Ahora viviendo ambos en Oriental End, Jack y Bunny se adaptan a una vida completamente diferente... incluyendo tradiciones como la Navidad. Calendario de Adviento JackxBunny, ubicado en el universo de "Before it's too late". Un drabble para cada día. Fluff, domestic, romance, y light angst en algunos capítulos. Capítulos 7 y 8 UP!
1. Descubrimiento

_Hello!_

_Tenía ganas de escribir esto. Últimamente he estado escribiendo un fic en inglés y estoy consciente de que mi expresión no es muy buena, así que había querido expresarme un poco más en español. He estado descansando un poco del BunnyxJack los últimos meses, pero se me ocurrió que sería lindo hacer un Calendario de Adviento de estos dos. _

_Un drabble cada día de diciembre hasta navidad. Me hice una lista de prompts (gracias a The Piano Guy por contribuir n.n!) para irlo desarrollando._

_No soy buena con este tipo de retos, pero lo intentaré._

_Si gustan sugerir una palabra para un prompt, con gusto lo colocaré en la lista uwu_

_Los drabbles y oneshots estarán desarrollándose en el universo de Before it's too late, esto con la intención de mostrar a Jack y a Bunny adaptándose a una vida "normal". _

_Disclaimer: RotG ni The Guardians me pertenecen, yo solo tomé sus personajes prestados para el universo de Before it's too late y para este calendario de adviento._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

**Noël, Noël**

**1 de diciembre: Descubrimiento**

El primero de diciembre por la madrugada (un domingo tibio y perezoso, no muy fuera de lo habitual), Jack despertó, sorprendido por un repentino ruido y la falta de cierto peso en su cama.

Se puso de pie, un tanto confundido. No le asombraba que Aster hubiera despertado antes que él, pues era su costumbre. Lo que le sorprendía en realidad era que lo hubiese hecho _tan_ temprano, y que estuviera haciendo tanto ruido, sabiendo que Jack seguía dormido. Él solía ser muy considerado en ese aspecto, lo que llevó a pensar a Jack que quizás había ocurrido algo, lo cual lo inquietaba aún más. Aun así, se negaba a que sus instintos le ganaran. En este momento no se encontraban en batalla, no estaban en el campo ni en el desierto ni en el mar. Estaban en unas merecidas vacaciones, en una pausa estratégica alcanzada luego de que Occident End demostrara una remarcable eficacia en demolerse a sí mismos como sociedad antes de que Oriental End pudiera ayudarles en ello.

Jack trató de no pensar en esos asuntos en uno de sus supuestos días libres. Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras con pies ligeros, lo suficientemente silencioso para que, una vez que se encontró detrás de Aster, éste se asustara cuando Jack habló.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Aster soltó lo que tenía en las manos y un estrépito de cristales llenó la habitación. Apenas entonces Jack reparó en todo lo que había en la sala en ese momento.

A su alrededor había cajas saturadas de guirnaldas, cables con luces, extraños adornos brillantes (Jack asumió que eran adornos, pues con su aparente fragilidad no se le ocurrió que pudieran ser otra cosa), y sobre todo, un enorme árbol piramidal clavado en una base de madera.

-Ah… buenos días Jack-, saludó Aster con una sonrisa tímida antes de inclinarse un poco hacia él y besar su frente-, deberías seguir dormido, ángel. Es domingo y…

\- Y está usted haciendo tanto ruido que no pude evitar despertar, General-, por más que no quisiera pensar en su estatus como soldado en un día como este, Jack acostumbraba llamar a Aster con el nombre de su cargo cuando estaba burlándose de él o cuando estaba molesto, y le gustaba que su pareja tuviera que tomarse el tiempo de descubrir cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta en cada caso-, no contestaste a mi pregunta, además.

-Quería… quería que fuera sorpresa-, admitió Aster entonces, tomando con cuidado los pedazos de cristal roto de las esferas que habían caído al suelo-, sé que en Occident End no hacían esto y… me gusta la idea de nuestra primera Navidad juntos sea tu primera Navidad.

-¿Navidad?

Jack siguió a Aster a la cocina, donde él tiró a la basura los cristales rotos y sirvió una taza de leche tibia. Afuera, la playa sonaba tranquila, y aunque había sido una noche agradable, Jack no pudo evitar sentir que el frío aumentaba poco a poco. Era una mañana agradable, con todo y haberse despertado tan temprano contra su voluntad.

-Sí, ya sabes, Navidad. Es…es una época del año donde la gente se reúne para festejar, convivir, intercambiar regalos- Aster se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su propia taza-. No es mi época favorita, pero es… especial. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, por eso no te desperté. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que será divertido poner las decoraciones juntos.

Jack no estaba seguro de comprender, pero le gustaba cómo estaba Aster ahora, su sonrisa fácil y la relajación de su cuerpo, como si tuviera el resto de la vida para hacer cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente en ese instante.

Sobre la mesa había una computadora, donde Aster le enseñó a Jack las ideas que tenía de cómo decorar la casa, las cosas que podrían cocinar juntos, los lugares a donde podrían ir, las mil y un cosas que podrían hacer…

Empezando por la decoración, poner un árbol de navidad, y explicarle a Jack el concepto de la cena Navideña, los intercambios de regalos y la improbable existencia de un tal Santa Claus.

-Lo cierto es, Jack, que yo olvidé muchas cosas cuando viví en Oriental End- Jack notó, inevitablemente, el dejo de melancolía que la voz de Aster dejaba notar-. Así que estamos juntos en esto, si quieres acompañarme en esta misión, Teniente.

Jack, sentado en el suelo con el pelo revuelto, con una guía de luces navideñas enredadas en su cuerpo, tratando de distinguir el inicio del final y peleándose con la electricidad para que todos los focos encendieran, volteó a ver a Aster, y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack sonrió para sí mismo, conectó las luces y finalmente estas encendieron. Sus colores vibrantes en la luz pálida del amanecer lo obligaron a guardar silencio un instante más, conmovido por un repentino destello en su mente.

Esto era familiar. Esto lo había vivido ya.

-¿Jack?

Jack volteó a ver a Aster. Decidió no decirle nada de su repentino descubrimiento, se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa y a desenredarse de las luces.

Se puso de pie, caminó hacia donde su amor estaba de pie, mirándolo, y se abrazó de su cuello, en ese lugar donde sus manos habían encontrado su sitio perfecto hacía ya tantos meses.

-Sabe que estoy a sus órdenes, General. ¿Cuál es su primera indicación, mmh?

Aster sonrió, pero no pudo reprimir un bostezo, y ambos comenzaron a reír suavemente, presas de la misma somnolencia.

-Pues ya que mi sorpresa se arruinó, no vale la pena que sigamos de pie tan temprano-, guio a Jack hacia las escaleras con una mano suave contra su espalda-, vamos a dormir otro rato y ya veremos las decoraciones después.

Y volvieron a la habitación, y durmieron plácidamente hasta mediodía.

Aunque fuera primero de diciembre, en opinión de Jack, así era como debería pasarse cualquier domingo.

_Continuará…_

_A ver qué tal me va con tener un nuevo capítulo mañana, jajaja._

_Not bad._

_¡Besos y abrazos!_

_Aoshika_


	2. Silencio

_Aquí está el drabble dos._

_El tono es algo triste. No sé exactamente porqué elegí esta palabra en particular mientras hacía la lista._

**Noël, Noël**

**Dos de diciembre: Silencio**

El sonido del teléfono a las cuatro y media de la mañana despertó a Jack. Era extraño que alguien llamara a casa a esa hora y solo podía pensar que aquello no podía ser algo bueno.

Apenas levantó la bocina, escuchó una voz que le parecía lejanamente familiar, y ya que el aparato no reconocía el número telefónico, tuvo que suponer que solo podía provenir de un lugar en específico. Dio un saludo impersonal y recibió una respuesta en el mismo tono.

-Teniente, ponga al General al teléfono.

En este punto, Aster había despertado y dejado la cama también, y había ido al otro extremo de la habitación, a su lado. Jack le extendió el teléfono sin decir nada, lo miró un segundo y Aster asintió.

-Bunnymund-, se presentó sin más, y luego escuchó a su interlocutor en silencio.

Al cabo de cinco minutos contados, Aster regresó el teléfono a su lugar, se quedó de pie un momento y en lugar de regresar a la cama, al lado de Jack, se aproximó al ropero y comenzó a vestirse.

Tenía que ir a la Capital a reunirse con algunos de los principales líderes del ejército, reunión a la cual Jack, por su rango, no podría asistir.

Esto solo podía significar una cosa: algo había ocurrido relacionado con Occident End. Algo tan grave que Jack no podía participar, al menos por el momento.

Aster había tomado el automóvil y se había retirado apenas diez minutos después, y luego de eso, Jack no había podido volver a dormir.

La casa se había llenado de silencio.

Un silencio súbito era aquél, oscuro y vacío. Cuando habían llegado a vivir aquí, Jack se había embriagado tan rápido de su recién encontrada libertad que aprovechaba cada segundo para llenar su nuevo hogar de vida, de movimiento, de ruido. Ponía música a todo volumen, y cualquier cosa que le fuera posible hacer, la hacía en el momento, con toda la intención de experimentar cada cosa que no hubiera vivido hasta ese instante.

Claro que habían tenido que regresar, en ocasiones, y alinearse con el resto del ejército de vuelta a sus obligaciones. Pero nunca había habido necesidad de que Aster se presentara en un lugar donde él no tuviera permitido estar, al menos no desde que habían llegado a vivir a Oriental End.

Así que el resto del día, de aquél lunes nublado y pesado, Jack se encontró sumido en el más profundo silencio. No escuchó música, no vio televisión, no salió a caminar por la playa, no hizo avance alguno en sus estudios, no hizo nada.

El día anterior, luego de despertar tarde y desayunar a la hora del almuerzo, Aster y él se habían enfrascado en decorar la casa para la tan esperada "Navidad".

El prospecto de la fiesta, la alegría, el estar con amigos, y el pasar esta festividad juntos, había hecho que Jack pensara que le esperaban días muy felices por delante, al menos durante lo que quedaba de sus "vacaciones", pero pronto se encontró con que sus esperanzas eran en vano. Una guerra no se interrumpe por nada, ni siquiera por la promesa de unos cuantos días de paz a lado de Aster.

¿Por qué sería así? ¿Qué importancia tendría nunca la vida de Jack en comparación con todas las cosas que había en el mundo? ¿Por qué creía que a estas alturas la tranquilidad y la felicidad serian algo garantizado en su vida?

La casa se sentía enorme, pesada, húmeda y congelada como pocas veces.

Las cálidas luces navideñas cortaban el aire helado, pero no lo hacían sentir mejor.

Se sentó en el suelo, frente al "árbol de Navidad", así lo había llamado Aster, sin que Jack terminara de entender su importancia ni su supuesta belleza.

A veces recordaba Occident End, y se daba cuenta de que no era tan diferente que estar como se encontraba ahora. Silencio, oscuridad, una lejana luz en el horizonte, pero nada más.

A veces temía que su vida actual fuera nada más que un buen sueño, sueño del cual despertaría, encontrándose en el departamento donde vivía antes de formar parte del ejército, poniéndose de pie por la mañana para ir a cumplir con sus deberes como ciudadano. Siempre solo, siempre escondiéndose, siempre en silencio, Aster solo una lejana memoria perdida en su inconsciencia, de todo lo que nunca iba a ser finalmente.

Pero jamás despertaba. Y estaba feliz por ello. Al menos, cuando estaba con Aster.

Pero en momentos como el presente, sentado en la sala de su amado hogar, con las luces rojas, verdes y amarillas rebotando en su piel, no podría decirlo.

Solo había silencio.

Ni siquiera oyó cuando la puerta se abrió, o cuando Aster caminó hasta sentarse a su lado. Simplemente se dejó atraer a su calor cuando le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y se recargó contra él, agradecido de que su voz finalmente cortara el silencio.

-Ya estoy aquí.

Lo sucedido aquella madrugada en la Barrera Oceánica podía esperar. De acuerdo, en realidad no. Pero ¿qué podía importar más para Aster en este mundo que Jack?

_Continuará…_

_¿Qué nos espera el día tres?_

_Ni yo estoy segura._

_Besos!_

_Aoshika_


	3. Estrellas

_Día tres! Veremos si por una vez en la vida puedo conservar una racha._

_No apostaría por mi propia vida pero bueh, se hace lo que se puede._

**Noël, Noël**

**Tres de diciembre: Estrellas**

El día se les había do a intervalos.

Después de su regreso la noche anterior, luego de encontrar a Jack sentado frente al árbol de navidad, Aster había sentido miedo de estar, como muchas veces antes, lastimando a Jack sin querer con sus acciones.

Le había costado un poco hacerlo ponerse de pie y llevarlo a la cocina para preparar juntos la cena. Jack se iba recuperando poco a poco, sonriéndole de vez en cuando, hablando un poco más, el ánimo volviendo a él.

Habían sido meses difíciles. Las cosas no cambiarían tan fácilmente.

Fueron a dormir temprano, y despertaron temprano también, aunque no tanto como los otros días. Este fue un despertar tranquilo y natural, que llevó a un día igualmente tranquilo- excepto por el hecho de que Aster tenía que, de vez en cuando, ausentarse por varios minutos para contestar las llamadas y los correos que recibía de sus superiores.

Dejó a Jack solo a mitad de una película, interrumpió el almuerzo, y tuvo que regresar a la casa en medio de una supuestamente romántica caminata por la playa.

Para cuando regresó buscando a Jack, encontró en el suelo la cubeta con la que habían estado recogiendo caracoles, y las huellas de Jack desde la arena húmeda hasta desaparecer en la ondulante arena seca que se movía con al aire tibio del atardecer.

Cuando volvió a la casa, escuchó la regadera correr y decidió no interrumpir a Jack.

Cenaron en silencio. Cuando el teléfono de Aster sonó por enésima vez aquél día, Jack se puso de pie, lanzó su plato al lavavajilla sin cuidado alguno, y subió las escaleras dando pasos fuertes y pesados.

Aster dejó salir un suspiro resignado y contestó la llamada.

Para su sorpresa, el teléfono no era un número desconocido o un número oficial del ejército, era simplemente el número personal de Toothiana, cuya voz animada y dulce lo recibió una vez que contestó la llamada.

-Hola Aster-, saludó ella, y a Aster le pareció irónico que algo tan inofensivo pudiera hacerlos sentir tan mal a él y a Jack-, llamaba para decirte que estamos haciendo planes de tener la cena navideña en casa de North. Si aún no tienen planes, Jack y tú podrían hacerse cargo del postre…

-Mmmm… hola, Toothie-, saludó Aster, muy apenas-, pues, en realidad aún no tenemos planes, pero no sé si Jack…

Aster se quedó en silencio un momento, y del otro lado de la línea, Tooth suspiró.

-Es por lo que pasó ayer, ¿cierto?

-No le he dicho nada, si es a lo que te refieres-, se recargó contra el margen de la puerta y miró hacia la sala, hacia el árbol de navidad-, y creo que ese es el problema, precisamente.

-Aster, sabes que es un asunto de extrema discreción. Por más que Jack y tú sean pareja, no hay nada que puedas decirle al respecto y eso lo tiene que entender. Él también es un soldado…

-Jack no es un soldado Tooth-, tronó Aster de pronto, su instinto protector hacia Jack como siempre, dándose a notar de un momento a otro-, sabes que él fue atrapado en medio de esto. No puedo esperar lo mismo de él que lo que esperaría de North o de ti, o de Sandy.

Él había querido una vida tranquila para Jack. Él había querido darle todo lo que en Occident End no había tenido.

Creía que estaba haciéndolo bien. Ahora, simplemente sentía que fallaba.

Tooth intentó terminar la llamada en un tono más alegre, pero Aster no estaba para pensar en esas cosas cuando tenía que lidiar con no romperle el corazón a Jack.

Subió a buscarlo a la habitación, y al no encontrarlo ahí, solo se le ocurrió otro lugar donde podía estar.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Jack le gustaban las alturas. Más seguido de lo que podría decir Aster lo encontraba aquí, en el techo de la casa, tomando la brisa. Ambos recordaban aquellas noches en el faro, en la playa, quizás fueron los únicos momentos más o menos libres y felices que habían tenido en Occident End y los atesoraban, pero estaban de acuerdo en que esto, lo que tenían ahora, era mucho mejor, porque era plenamente suyo.

Cuando llegó al techo de madera de la casa, se encontró a Jack tendido boca arriba, mirando hacia el cielo. Si no lo estuviera viendo tan de cerca, habría pensado que estaba dormido, a juzgar por su silencio y por el ritmo fácil de su respiración.

Jack inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia él y estiró la mano, como invitándolo a acercarse. Aster no iba a desaprovechar tal oportunidad.

Una vez acomodado a su lado, respiró profundo y miró al cielo, igual que él. Este había sido un día un poco más frío que los anteriores, pero era algo bastante soportable.

-A veces, cuando miro las estrellas, pienso en Occident End-, comentó de pronto Jack, y Aster se dio cuenta de que era la primera frase completa que le escuchaba decir desde la noche anterior-, casi nunca eran visibles, ¿recuerdas? Cuando podía verlas, las pocas veces que pude, me sentía feliz. Como… como en la zona B-435.

-La recuerdas.

-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?

Qué bella noche había sido aquella.

Casi tanto como esta.

Como esta noche de diciembre, fresca y luminosa, cerca de la playa. En su hogar.

-Estuve viendo algunos…videos, imágenes en internet. ¿Sabes?- Jack estiró una mano hacia él y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos-, a nuestro árbol le falta una estrella. Debemos ir de compras.

Aster le sonrió. Jack tomó una respiración profunda, y continuó mirando hacia el cielo.

-Me dirás qué fue lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

-Apenas lo tenga permitido, te explicaré todo.

_Continuará…_

_Tenía planeado algo más animoso, pero como se dijo en el capítulo anterior, una guerra no se interrumpe así como así._

_Esperemos que esto solo se quede como un paréntesis de angst._

_Besos!_

_Aoshika_


	4. Noche

_Jajajaja! Sabía que no podía ser tan bello. En fin. Intentaré ponerme al corriente. Estos capítulos van a tener más propiamente formato de drabble que de oneshots, pero es que de hecho en algunas palabras no tengo una idea muy clara de qué podría poner que le dé sentido a la historia. Tengo un lugar al qué llegar, lo prometo. Pero aún tengo que pensar bien en la ruta. _

_En fin._

**Noël, Noël**

**Cuatro de diciembre: La noche**

El sonido de las olas colándose por la ventana abierta.

El aire tibio de inicios de diciembre.

Las estrellas.

La habitación a oscuras.

Las siluetas tomando forma entre la noche.

Una cajonera.

Un perchero.

Un espejo de cuerpo completo.

El brazo alrededor de su cintura.

La nariz fría presionada contra su nuca.

Las piernas cálidas donde presionar los dedos fríos de sus pies.

La respiración chocando contra su cuello.

Aster.

Y Jack.

Y un estallido en el horizonte lejano, confundido con cualquier ruido que pudiese ser ahogado por el mar.

Y la noche.

_Continuará…_


	5. Fiesta

_Este capítulo lo escribí porque la parte de Before it's too late donde van a la zona B-435 es probablemente mi parte favorita de la historia. _

**Noël, Noël**

**Cinco de diciembre: Fiesta**

El mercado del pueblo es amplio y colorido, y es una de las muchas cosas que Jack considera cuando trata de visualizar las diferencias entre Oriental End y Occident End.

Es mucho mejor viajar un par de kilómetros para hacer sus compras y tener la oportunidad de caminar un poco que ir a la ciudad y comprar en un enorme supermercado donde casi todo estaba automatizado ya.

El mercado era un lugar lleno de aromas, figuras y colores, gente hablando, gritando, discutiendo. Uno caminaba y podía encontrarse con todo tipo de personas: vendedores, compradores, turistas, caminantes. Las sorpresas de Jack habían sido muchas la primera vez que había venido aquí: había personas disfrazadas, un hombre caminando en zancos, una estatua humana cambiando monedas por mensajes de suerte completamente genéricos, pero que al recibirlos se sentían como tesoros:

_El tiempo llega para todos._

_Esta es la tormenta antes de la calma._

_Después de cada lluvia sale el sol._

_Tu vida está a punto de cambiar._

Aster se detenía en los puestos y, para sorpresa de Jack, era aquí donde su lado más sociable- hasta hace poco desconocido para él, salía a flote, haciendo conversación, preguntando por los productos y los precios, obteniendo muestras gratis, incluyendo a Jack en todo momento, integrándolo a cada pequeña historia compartida, aunque fueran esas que se olvidan después de unos pocos minutos para ser sustituidas por cualquier cosa de mayor emergencia, cualquier cosa más importante.

Jack iba a buscar una estrella para su árbol, pero, ¿cómo podría elegir? Había de todos tamaños, materiales, colores…

Y no era lo único que había en el lugar, había música, había movimiento, había olores y sabores flotando en el aire, haciéndolo espeso y cálido aun cuando aquél día había amanecido mucho más frío de lo habitual.

Le sorprendió cuando Aster lo tomó de los hombros y lo apartó un segundo: le había pedido a un niño que les tomara una fotografía con la cámara de su teléfono. Jack estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con que esto podía hacerse, por la tranquilidad con que Aster simplemente lo tomó de la cintura y sonrió mientras Jack aún no sabía qué hacer con su propio rostro.

Luego de lograr una sonrisa más o menos convincente, vieron la fotografía juntos, y aunque Jack estaba terriblemente avergonzado- se veía incómodo, confundido, y aquella imagen ahora estaba guardada para un futuro indefinido-, Aster simplemente sonrió, una de esas sonrisas suyas, llenas de dulzura y adoración para él, y besó su frente.

Y por la tarde, al volver a casa…

Jack llevaba consigo una bolsa de frutas. Aster había comprado chocolate para derretir. Habían comprado un par de herramientas que les hacían falta para la casa. En una bolsa más, envuelta en periódico para mantenerla a salvo, estaba una estrella de cristal, algo pesada, pero con una base lo suficientemente estable para ser acomodada en la punta del árbol sin demasiados problemas.

Y en el corazón, Jack llevaba la sensación de estar abandonando una fiesta.

Como en la zona B-435.

Y recordó, con una pequeña sonrisa formándosele en el corazón, porqué había soportado tanto, por tanto tiempo.

Tenía que estar aquí.

Con cinco papeletas de la fortuna obtenidos de una estatua humana en el mercado, descansando hechas bolita en su bolsillo izquierdo.

_La vida es una fiesta. Disfrútala._

_Continuará…_


	6. Besos

_Creo que lo que se me hacía más natural en este caso era que Jack tuviera que adaptarse, más que Aster. Es curioso porque siempre vemos a Jack como más divertido en el canon, pero si lo pensamos, el pobre estuvo muy solo, por muchos años. Creo que sería natural pensar que Aster, si bien fuera gruñón, sería mucho más adaptable a la sociedad que él. No sé, en mi mente tiene sentido._

**Noël, Noël**

**Seis de diciembre: Besos**

Durante el día, intercambian innumerables besos.

Al despertar.

Al preparar el desayuno juntos.

Hay un beso distraído en su mejilla cuando baja de la silla en la que tuvo que subir para poner la estrella en la punta del árbol.

Otro a mediodía, enredados en una manta viendo una película.

A Jack le parece fascinante no tener que esperar a que el mundo le caiga encima: es una sensación a la que no se ha habituado del todo.

Aster parece no sentirse particularmente confundido o afectado por ello. Él nació en este mundo, lo conoce, lo recuerda, y estaba destinado a volver a él.

Para Jack todo es nuevo: el sol entrando por la ventana en las mañanas, poder vestirse como le dé la gana, comer y beber lo que se le antoje, y disponer de variedad de cosas para satisfacer sus necesidades, cosas con las que antes no contaba y muchas de las cuales ni siquiera se le ocurría que pudieran existir.

Algo tan simple como un jugo de naranja recién exprimido o las galletas caseras con chispas de chocolate que Aster sabía preparar a la perfección. El jabón suave y aromático que compraban en el mercado en cambio de los fuertes limpiadores corporales que le dejaban la piel irritada y rugosa.

Unos calcetines gruesos con los que andar en casa en una mañana fría. Una televisión que diera más que películas favorecedoras para el régimen.

La libertad con que Aster lo tocaba y lo besaba era algo nuevo y tan emocionante que Jack al principio se resistió cuanto pudo a ceder.

La primera vez que sus compañeros los habían encontrado en semejantes circunstancias, se había sentido morir de la vergüenza, cuando Aster simplemente había reído y lo había abrazado suavemente, asegurándole, más con sus acciones que con sus palabras, que no había problema alguno. Estaba bien estar así los dos juntos. Nadie iba a hacerle daño alguno.

Quizás Aster quería acostumbrarlo, porque de otro modo Jack no podría explicar la cantidad exorbitante de besos que podía recibir en un solo día.

Un beso en el cuello en medio de un paseo cualquiera. Un beso en el cabello al tomar café. Un beso en la punta de la nariz luego de una caminata en el aire helado de la tarde. Un beso en el tobillo izquierdo luego de haberse resbalado en la cocina, luego de que Aster lo llevara a sentar al sillón para revisar que no lo tuviera hinchado.

Mil besos privados, cientos más en público.

Tomados de la mano, caminando por cualquier calle: un beso en los nudillos. Un beso en el arco de la oreja, al tener que acercarse mucho para poder hablar, ahogadas sus voces en el murmullo de la multitud.

Un beso de despedida, por la tarde, cuando Aster fue llamado una vez más.

Labios cerrados, miradas distantes.

Un beso en su sien, al Aster volver en la noche, cuando Jack ya está durmiendo.

Un beso en su nuca, en sus hombros, en la espalda.

Y es aquí cuando Jack puede atreverse, cuando decide que él también puede adaptarse a esta realidad.

Besa a Aster en los labios, le da las buenas noches.

Mañana lo volverá a intentar.

_Continuará_…


	7. Campanas

**Noël, Noël**

**Siete de diciembre: Campanas**

Jack pone campanas en todas partes. Había leído en alguna de sus exploraciones de internet que eran parte de las decoraciones navideñas, y ahora, Aster las encuentra en los lugares menos pensados.

(Anoche pateó una mientras caminaba al baño en la oscuridad, y lo asustó tanto que casi se va de espaldas, por dar un ejemplo lo suficientemente ilustrativo).

Es difícil, cuando uno vive con los sentidos tan alerta como ellos, no sentirse un poco estresado, amenazado, con un ruido tan estridente como el de las campanas. A Aster no le _molesta_ en particular, y él ha sido el primero en insistir que Jack participe de esta celebración y se admita un poco de "normalidad", pero es inevitable para él, cada vez que escucha una campana, sentir un temblor en el pecho, un escalofrío en su columna y cierta tensión en su mandíbula, consciente de que cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Jack es… fácil de atraer. Fácil de llamar. Como un niño pequeño, las cosas nuevas, coloridas, ruidosas, llaman su atención y lo mantienen embrujado por suficiente tiempo.

Aster esperaba que no le molestara que en este interés en particular no estuviera siendo particularmente entusiasta, a comparación de días anteriores.

Ese día, sin embargo, fue a hacer unas compras de último minuto, y pasó por un pasillo de novedades en la tienda departamental en donde se encontraba.

Fue entonces que algo llamó su atención.

...

-No es que no lo agradezca, Aster, pero ya tengo suficientes calcetines-, Jack estaba de pie frente al árbol de navidad intentando instalar lo que para Aster era algo bastante cercano al colmo: una guirnalda de campanas que podía combinarse con las luces, para que se encendieran y sonaran al tiempo que éstas lo hacían.

Una verdadera abominación, si le preguntabas al general. La cosa más ingeniosa del mundo, si le preguntabas a Jack.

-Pero estos son especiales-, insistió Aster, tomándolo del brazo, esperando que con esto pudiera detener la masacre o cuando menos distraer a su perpetrador un momento-, mira.

Jack tomó los calcetines en sus manos. Eran bastante esponjosos y suaves, de rayas azules y blancas. Al moverlos un poco, el sonido claro y dulce que despidieron provocó que Jack diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás y volteara a ver a Aster, entre alarmado y fascinado.

-¿Tienen…?

-Pequeños cascabeles tejidos en los bordes- sonrió, pero después su risa se volvió un poco insegura-, solo no los uses muy seguido, pequeño.

Jack dejó salir una carcajada casi tan dulce como el sonido de las campanas y fue a sentarse a la sala para probarse sus calcetines nuevos.

Mientras lo hacía, Aster desenredó las campanas que ya estaban en el árbol de navidad y se deshizo de ellas antes de que Jack pudiera preguntar.


	8. Nieve

**Noël, Noël**

**Ocho de diciembre: Nieve**

Jack mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Sentía la respiración agitada, pero estaba agradecido por la fuente de calor que él y Aster lograron crear entre ellos. La respiración de Aster golpeaba contra su barbilla, la piel de sus piernas producía un poco más de calor al frotarse con las de él.

-¿Te lastimé?

-Estoy bien.

Aster dirigió su mirada al reloj de la mesa de noche y pareció sorprendido al ver la hora. Pasaban de las once de la mañana. No debía haberse quedado tanto tiempo.

Cuando intentó levantarse, Jack lo retuvo, con sus piernas sujetándolo de la cintura firmemente contra él.

-No. No te muevas.

-Pero Jack, se ha hecho tarde. Debía haberme presentado hace media hora.

-Entonces ya no vale la pena. Quédate aquí.

-Jack…

Aster no sabía qué hacer en una situación así. Sabía que debía darle explicaciones a Jack, pero también sabía que ambos debían tener consciencia de que él no podía simplemente negarse a responder a un llamado del ejército. Si era necesitado, debía estar ahí, debía estar al frente, es más, ni siquiera debía haber necesidad de que se le llamara o que se le insistiera para que se presentara.

Si esto fuera Occident End, hacía mucho que lo hubieran destituido. Aster estaba consciente de sus privilegios, pero eso mismo hacía que estuviera consciente de lo fácil que podía ser perderlos todos.

-Diles que la nieve bloqueó la entrada-, Jack había hundido el rostro en su cabello, abrazándolo del cuello, presionándolo contra su pecho. Aster besó levemente su clavícula y trató de sonar seguro al contestar.

-Amor, la nieve no es lo suficientemente densa como para no poder salir. Estamos en la playa. Sólo nevó por unos minutos.

Las uñas de Jack se le clavaron en la espalda. Sus piernas se cerraron aún más fuerte alrededor de él.

-Si te vas ahora no te abriré la puerta cuando vuelvas-, amenazó, pero a oídos de Aster, sonaba más como un niño haciendo berrinche que como un amante enojado-, y tendrás que trepar hasta la ventana, pero tampoco te abriré y pasarás la noche en el auto.

Tuvo que hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para no reír ante tan adorable demostración.

Lo cierto era que, en tal situación, ponerse de pie e ir a atender el llamado que se le había hecho sonaba como la más sutil y cruel forma de tortura que pudiera imponerse a un hombre.

¿Cómo se esperaba que pudiera levantarse, teniendo a Jack sujetándolo dentro de las sábanas y haciendo tanto frío afuera?

¿Cómo podría ser capaz, incluso siendo el militar más disciplinado y fiel, de simplemente abandonar este nido de calor y suavidad donde además tenía a Jack, con él y para él solo por cuánto lo quisiera?

¿Cómo podría si quiera intentar pensar en separarse un segundo de Jack, después de pasar tantas horas con sus pieles tan juntas, compartiendo los besos, el calor, y la humedad de este pequeño mundo que cada noche hacían para los dos?

Como si el clima respondiera a sus súplicas, quitándole la elección de las manos, el viento arreció, y una fuerte tormenta comenzó. La electricidad falló, y a ellos no les quedó más remedio que permanecer acurrucados, protegiéndose del frío mutuamente.

Esta vez, la nieve tapó la entrada.

Aster no tuvo que poner ningún pretexto.

_Continuará…_


End file.
